Scared Enough To Admit Love
by CMNCISWriter3980
Summary: Reid and Abby admit their love for each other. Set after Nameless Faceless. Spoilers for said episode


Reid made his way toward his apartment hastily but carefully so not fall over himself or accidentally miscaculate the position of his new pair of crutches. He had just been released from the hospital after getting shot above his left knee the previous day.

All he wanted to do was go to bed for the rest of the day, because sleeping on a hospital bed was far from comfortable. And the fact that the team and doctors were in and out of his room every thirty to forty minutes, he didn't get much sleep.

But for some reason, instead of going to his apartment. He went to his neighbors instead.

_She deserves a right to know what happened, doesn't she,_ Reid thought as he knocked on her door._ Besides, she's been my best friend since I moved to DC._

The door then swung open by a woman who appeared to be in her thirties. She had long dark hair that was held up in pigtails. She was wearing punk/gothic style clothes.

The woman greeted Reid with warm smile and said, "Spencer!"

"Hi Abby," Spencer replied.

"Where hav-," Abby started to say, but trailed off onto a new question when she got a full look of Reid. "What happened to you."

"Long story," Spencer replied, looking into Abby's concerned eyes.

"Come inside and tell me," Abby stated.

Spencer was about to protest, but then figured it beat standing in the hallway telling her.

* * *

Spencer sat down on Abby's couch, while she went into the kitchen and made them both cups of coffee.

After a few minutes, Abby walked back into the living room and handed him his cup saying, "So start from the beginning."

"Yesterday morning JJ called the team to crime scene," Spencer started out as he recalled all the details of yesterday's events.

* * *

"While we we're looking through the files of Barton's, Prentiss thought we needed more eyes so she left to go get Hotch," Spencer said as he finished the last of his coffee.

"Why did she go to get him and not just call him," Abby asked.

"He wasn't answering his phone, we figured he was probably sleeping late, since we were all up for thirty-six and half hours prior to getting the case," Spencer replied. "Anyways that just left me and Barton. After awhile Prentiss calls and says Hotch is missing and that there is blood on floor of his apartment."

Abby then gasped and said, "Was it his?"

Spencer nodded grimly.

"Is he ok," Abby asked.

"As far as I know he is," Spencer stated. "When I told Barton that Prentiss wouldn't be coming back because of an emergency, he got really agitated. So after I calmed him down I started running a series of questions to trigger his memory. After several questions he remember a man asking about him about his son and Barton's son. It soon led to Patrik Meyers, our Unsub."

"Can you please just tell me what happened to you already. You know I hate waiting. And you always make an explanation out longer than it needs to be," Abby said with much anticipation for him to get to the point.

"I'm was about to tell you, but you interrupted me," Spencer pointed out. "So for interrupting me, you don't get to know and I'll just go back to my apartment and get me some much needed sleep."

Abby knew he was teasing but pouted anyways and said, "What can I do to make it up to you?"

Spencer picked up the cup that previously held his coffee and said, "Another cup of coffee."

Abby sighed, taking the cup and said, "I swear if you and Gibbs have a coffee drinking contest it would go on forever."

"I highly doubt that, Abby. I don't drink as much coffee as your boss," Spencer stated.

"This is your second cup in less than an hour," Abby said standing up and walking to the kitchen.

"I'm working off of four hours of sleep from the case before yesterday, and I didn't get any sleep last night because it consisted of doctors and team members in out of my hospital room and me being in pain," Spencer pointed out.

Abby walked back into the living room and said, "Here you go. Now can you please tell me what happened."

"You know I'm surprised you haven't figured out what happened," Spencer said as he took a sip of coffee.

"I will as soon as you get to the dramatic part," Abby said eagerly.

Spencer slightly grinned and said, "Ok, I'll tell you what happened. Shortly after we figured out who the Unsub was, Barton told me he always picked his son up on his days off. I was just about to follow him when Prentiss called and told me the finally piece of the puzzle. That was when I was able to piece it all together and figured out that Meyers was going after Barton and not his son. By this point Barton was headed out the door. I quickly ran to catch up with him. I got there in enough time to push him out of Meyers line of fire."

Abby gasped and said, "You fell and broke your knee."

"I wish that's what would have happened," Spencer replied.

"If you didn't break your knee, then what happened," Abby asked.

Reid sighed and said, "As Barton and I fell to the ground I felt a sudden pain above my left knee, and when I looked down I saw blood and realized I had been shot there."

He paused and waited for Abby to reply, but she just stared at him speechless, with her mouth hanging opening.

Spencer waved his hand front of Abby and said, "Earth to Abby Scuito."

Abby blinked twice and then as if by sudden impulse she leaned forward and kissed Spencer on the lips.

At first Spencer was confused, but then it was like something had clicked in his big brain and he deepened the kiss.

A couple of minutes they pulled apart for air.

Spencer was the first to speak, "Please explain to me what the heck just happened."

Abby laughed and said, "I have no idea, but I know that's something I've been wanting to do for a long time."

Spencer looked at her thoughtfully. Those were his exact same thoughts. Ever since they met he had feelings for her, he just couldn't figure out how to put his feelings into words. But now he felt relieved about what just happened between them.

"Spencer," Abby asked cautiously.

"Huh," Spencer asked.

"Where did your mind go this time," Abby asked concerned. "You're not suffering from sort of PTSD about what happened yesterday?"

"What? No," Spencer replied. "I was just thinking about how I've always felt toward you and could never been able to put it into words."

"How do you feel about me," Abby asked, taking hold of his hands.

"I feel like you're the one for me," Spencer replied. "I always have."

Abby stared at him and said, "How long is always."

"Since the millisecond I laid eyes on you," Spencer stated.

Abby stared at him for a moment then said, "Come on. Get up."

She stood up instantly looking at him with much excitement.

"Why," Spencer asked, completely confused.

"We are going to go celebrate," Abby said as if it explained everything.

"Celebrate what," Spencer asked.

"You being the hero of the day and us becoming a couple," Abby said handing Spencer his crutches.

Spencer just stared at her completely dumbfounded.

Abby couldn't help but smiling at seeing him at a complete loss of words for once.

Spencer finally found his voice and said, "Are you sure you want to be with someone like me."

"Absolutely," Abby stated.

Spencer nodded as he took his crutches from Abby's hands and got up off the couch and said, "Ok."

* * *

As Abby drove her and Spencer to a local restaurant, Spencer told her the rest of what had happened after he was shot.

"How long until you're all healed up," Abby asked with concern.

"I'm not sure," Spencer said with a shrug.

Abby nodded thoughtfully. Sure she didn't know anything about what it was like getting shot, but if she was, she probably wouldn't just shrug it off like Spencer was doing. She never would think healing from a gunshot wound was something to shrug off even if it wasn't life threatening. How could he just shrug it off? It was like he didn't really care how long it took. Then, again considering who he was, he probably didn't mind the time. He really doesn't have a reason to try for a quick recovery. He may love what he does, but chasing after the bad guy was like him getting a haircut. Very rare.

Then it dawned on her, he had a reason now.

"Do you think it will be a short recovery or a long on," Abby asked.

"Not sure," Reid replied.

"Do you want it to be a short one," Abby asked, trying to get him to realize his reason for wanting to recover as fast as possible.

"It doesn't matter either way," Spencer said. "As long as I'm alive, I have no reason to worry about how long it will take to get better."

"You do have a reason," Abby stated. "Actually you have two."

Spencer turned his head to looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"You two reasons to care about how long the recovery is," Abby replied.

Spencer bit his lip and tried to think of those reasons, but his mind just went blank. He shook his head.

"Ok so reason one, is your job," Abby stated. "Once you go back to work you won't be traveling with your team most likely and stuck with your team's tech analyst. Even once your able to travel you'll be in the police department the entire case."

Spencer nodded taking that into consideration.

"What's the second," he asked.

"The second reason is, your girlfriend," Abby stated

"Girlfriend," Spencer asked, confused, as his voice raised two octaves.

"Me," Abby summed up.

"Are you sure," Spencer asked. "I mean we'll hardly see each other given our jobs. I travel more then a normal person. And there's a chance I may not come back alive. Plus us being apart for days at a time. We'll never see each other. Whatever relationship we have beyond this won't last very long."

Abby pulled into the restaurant parking lot and parked saying, "Spencer, I want you to listen to me and listen to me good. Are you listening?"

Spencer nodded, "Yeah."

"I don't care how far you travel, how little I see you. I'm pretty much used to it by now. As long as I hear your voice, I'll know your alive and will be coming home. Nothing could ever separate us. We've known each other since you moved to DC and we only met because you ran into me the day you moved here and everything in the box you were holding went flying," Abby said with a smile. "I love you SSA Dr. Spencer Reid. I've never thought of you as a brother or my best friend. I've always thought of you as the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. Do you understand me?"

Spencer listened and focused ever so intently to Abby's words he believed them as if the rest of his life depended on them.

"I understand," Spencer replied.

"Good," Abby said. "Now let's go eat."

* * *

Later that day Abby and Spencer were sitting on his couch watching, Dr. Who.

Well Abby was anyways. Spencer was fast asleep with his head in her lap.

He wasn't kidding when he said he hadn't had much sleep in the past forty-eight hours, Abby thought as she picked up the remote and shut off the tv.

* * *

When Spencer woke up, he smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen. For a second he was confused, but then he remember that Abby was here and that she was probably cooking some kind of dinner, like she usually did when she was over.

He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, just as Abby walked into the living room with a plate in one hand and a cup in the other.

"Evening, sleepy head," Abby greeted him. "I took the liberty of making you some dinner."

"Thanks," Spencer replied. "What'd you make?"

"Well you didn't have much food for me to work with so I made some tacos out of some frozen meat I found in the back of your freezer.," Abby said with a shrug. "So did you sleep well."

"I guess," Spencer said. "I had a really weird dream though."

"How weird are we talking," Abby asked.

"I was telling you how I got shot and then you kissed me. Then all of sudden we become more than friends. We became, like, a couple," Spencer explained. "How weird is that?"

"You didn't dream that. That really happened," Abby said.

Then as if to prove her point she kissed him on the lips.

Spencer's mind just melted as Abby kissed him for the second time today.

* * *

Author's Note: This is the beginning of my R and A Series. Crappy title, I know. I couldn't think of anything else. If you can think of a better title, message me with it. This series kicks off at the beginning on Season 5 and it will continue through, 6, 7, 8, and how ever many more seasons there are.


End file.
